gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Mika
Mika (ミカ, Mika) is one of the supporting characters of Girls und Panzer der Film. She is the commander of the Jatkosota High School's Sensha-dō team. Profile Mika is the overall commander of the Jatkosota High School. She operates a Finnish BT-42. She was the school top ace before taking command of the sensha-dō team. Appearance Mika is an average height girl with brown hair and a pair of light brown eyes. She wears a Finnish v''äinämöinen'' hat and carries a kantele with her at all times. Personality She is a calm and refined lady who often gives cryptic proverbs, similar to Darjeeling, but unlike her, she doesn't explain them. Mika has carefree spirit who seems very independent. It is revealed in Drama CD that under this charming lady hides a thief. She kept a KV-1 lent by Pravda instead of returning it and after the match against the All-Stars University Team she "borrowed" some of the rations kept in the University's reserves (a possible reason for why they left before the end of the match). In addition, while stuck on a deserted island, she has shown little remorse in poaching the food that her fellow teammates have gathered even going so far as to steal food from Mikko as she was asleep. Background Mika is mentioned in OVA 6 during the greetings from other schools over Ooarai's victory in the 63ʳᵈ National High School Sensha-dō Tournament. She then appears with Aki observing the match of Ooarai/Chi-Ha-Tan vs. Pravda/St.Gloriana. She joins the Ooarai Compound Team against the All-Stars University Team. Along with Aki and Mikko in their BT-42, she helps the Hetzer, CV.33 & Type 89B in taking out the Karl-Gerät 040 by distracting and disposing of its escort of three M26 Pershings. She is later seen in her boat along with Aki and Mikko, but doesn't stay until the end of match. Quotes *"It is true that we must treasure the company of others, but solitude is just as important." Trivia *Her thief personality attribute may be linked to Finland's usage of captured enemy equipment and tools. During the Winter and Continuation War most of the Finnish tanks were Russians. *She can't seem to stand being without her hat for a long time something that Aki and Mikko are more than happy to abuse even though that they bought her a second hat . *She always brings a kantele (a Finnish string instrument) and often plays the Säkkijärven Polkka on it. *Mizushima tweeted that her kantele music acts as "active sonar" for her crew-members that didn't reach the tank's visors. It's unknown if said tweet was canon info or tongue-in-cheek. *Was joked about being related to the Shimada family by some of the fans of GuP. This theory is non-canonical, but there are several very interesting similarities. **Both their appearances and personalities are very similar. **Display great prowess in Sensha-dō. **Extremely aloof in general. **In an official illustration, they are both at the beach with the Nishizumi-sisters. *Mika's sayings almost always refer to the wind, unlike Darjeeling's which come from different authors. **In Phase: Erika, it is said that Mika respects Miho because Miho is "favoured by the wind". This statement came from the fact that wind direction was changing when Miho arrived to save her sister from Jatkosota's encirclement in a Jatkosota-Kuromorimine friendly match. **She also uses "the wind" to confuse Aki and Mikko when confronting her about her theft by saying that the "wind took it". *Like her teammates from Jatkosota, she might be inspired in one of The Moomins '''original Finnish ''Muumit '''''characters, with Mika being Snufkin. *Mika's birthday is the November 30th, the same date in 1939 as the beginning of the Winter War. *In Dream Tank Match, it's noted by both Aki and Mikko that Mika and Darjeeling are very similar in their pattern of speech. Gallery es:Mika Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Females Category:Mononymous Category:Tank Commanders Category:Overall Commanders Category:Jatkosota Girls' High School Category:TemporaryCategory Category:Happy Family